paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transport
Background The M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transport is an assault ship designed by CargoCorp Interplanetary Business Group to get soldiers & materiel into combat; it was specifically designed to carry a Mobile Assault Battalion; it can also fit a single Franklin-class Attack Submarine. The design was so popular with the Jod Military Forces when it was released in 10 BBY, that CargoCorp released several other variants for civilian use. Despite its sluggish speed (40 MGLT), its heavily armored hull, strong deflector shields, and powerful weapons aim to get troops and their assets to the landing zone safely. Several modifications exist, including a similar looking freighter design and a white hulled & red crossed hospital design, among others. The M-2FD features retractable landing struts to land on a planetary surface and it's front bow is one massive door, which can open upwards to allow easy loading and unloading of personnel & materiel. Design & Specifications With a thick hull & heavily shielded, sporting a crew of 9 Naval Officers, 53 sailors, and 9 Naval Guards at 140 meters long, the 71 personnel crewed 2-FD sports two dorsal dual turbolasers and two dual heavy laser cannons fixed on pylons to port & starboard designed primarily to support ground operations and detour would-be aggressors. While the 2-FD can fend off an attack from larger warships or at least make them think twice, it lacks smaller laser cannons to deal with starfighters & more nimble starships; this is a weakness that has been exploited by several pirates to great success. Generally speaking, the 2-FD relies on protection in convoys and from escort destroyers and, when all else fails, its Ferro-magnesium hull reinforced with alusteel & coated in air-foam/silicate ceramic (250 RU) and deflector shields (300 SBD), Chaff & Flares, several Copycat Pods, and its Class 2 hyperdrive for self defense. The military version of the 2-FD has a magnetic field, which allows personnel to open the primary bow cargo hold nose while in space. This feature is absent from all the civilian models, except for the Luxury Kit upgrade. Models Several other models exist to the original design. All civilian models below lack the reinforced alusteel hull and instead just have the Ferro-magnesium hull coated in air-foam/silicate ceramic. This drops the hull rating to 188 RU. Also, all civilian models lack the magnetic field in the cargo hold to raise the primary bow cargo hold nose while in space (the Luxury Kit upgrade being an exception to this). M-2FD Freighter Existing in both a civilian & military model, the M-2FD Freighter is an unarmed freighter version of the original M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transport. There is little difference between the civilian and military models, aside from the military grade sensors, communications, and hull on the military design. Both models have self defense measures in Chaff, Flares, and several Copycat Pods. M-2FD Hospital Ship Primarily used as a military model, although several civilian models do exist, the M-2FD Hospital Ship is an unarmed version of the original M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transport. The hospital ship is painted white with five large red crosses on its hull (dorsal, ventral, port, starboard, and bow). There is little difference between the military and civilian models, aside from the military grade sensors, communications, and hull on the military design. Both models have self defense measures in Chaff, Flares, and several Copycat Pods. The hospital version can carry a medical staff of 656 personnel and treat upwards to 700 patients. The entire interior cargo bay has been converted into a hospital with several levels, emergency rooms, operating rooms, and other facilities. Like the original version and the freighter version, the bow of the ship is a massive door opening upwards, which allows easy loading & unloading. M-2FD Passenger Freighter Existing in only a civilian model, the M-2FD Passenger Freighter is an unarmed passenger freighter version of the original M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transport. While the passenger freighter has self defense measures in Chaff, Flares, and several Copycat Pods, it lacks any other meaningful defense measures. It does come equipped, however, with a premier communications and sensors suite, the likes of which rivals the military versions to some extent. Designed as a low-cost carrier to transport refugees, poverty-stricken, working class, and middle class individuals, the passenger freighter can haul upwards to 1,200 passengers situated in double passenger sleeper rooms with access to public refreshers, a public mess hall, and several HoloNet screens playing throughout the ship. The M-2FD Passenger Freighter is a very common sight around Companion Cresh. M-2FD Military Troop Transport The M-2FD Military Troop Transport is only available as a military version. Essentially a copycat of the M-2FD Passenger Freighter, the military version retains the armored hull, weapons, and magnetic field of the original M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transport. It also modifies the sleeping arrangement to 4 personnel per sleeper room and reduces the size of other facilities to make room for more troops. The military troop transport is very popular with the King's Army as a cheap & effective way to move troops across Companion Cresh, holding up to 3,477 troops or three full regiments. It supplements the King-class Troop Transport very well. Despite the military troop transport's effectiveness, it is largely disliked & loathed by the troops & personnel of the King's Army for its cramped conditions & lack of space for troopers to stretch out on long trips. It is said that a M-2FD Military Troop Transport smells like a high school locker room after transporting all those troops in such cramped conditions and worse, still, is that the smells never leave the ship & seem to soak into the walls themselves with no matter of cleaning getting rid of the toughest smells. Civilian Upgrade Models CargoCorp Interplanetary Business Group offers several modification kits as the original equipment manufacturer, including: Cargo Kit Both CargoCorp and several legal aftermarket kits exist to modify your basic civilian M-2FD Freighter into a master freighter, including dry bulk, biological, chemical, gas, and liquid storage. A very popular modification kit, it is well known that credits matter and CargoCorp sells the best Cargo Kit; while expensive, CargoCorp's kit is well worth the investment for the serious freighter captain. Engine Kit Both CargoCorp and several legal aftermarket kits exist to increase the speed up to 50 MGLT & increase the hyperdrive rating to a Class 1. Due to inconsistent tests and engine issues, military models do not have this upgrade kit. Luxury Kit Both CargoCorp and several legal aftermarket kits exist to modify your basic civilian M-2FD Freighter into a luxury yacht complete with only the interior finest wood paneling, exotic material made chairs, tables, & beds, as well as a very large private master bedroom & bathroom complete with a private office & study and a private living room, as well as several family rooms. In addition, the cargo bay area has been converted to showcase a swimming pool, game hall, entertainment center, library, wet alcohol bar with your own personal MixRMastR bartender droid, kitchen and dinning room serviced by a service droid and a cooking droid, guest sleeping quarters for up to 200 guests, a gym, dance floor, casino, holo theater, and even retractable armor plating over several hidden transparisteel windows over and under the main cargo hold to stare out at the vastness and beauty of space. The kit also features three internal cargo holds, one large enough to hold up to 2 land & air speeders, the other a modified two seat [[starwars:Rho-1_Limulus-class_courier|Rho-1 Limulus-class Courier]] (reduced cargo space for the second seat), and the third for personal storage; the kit also included a magnetic field not found on any other civilian models, which allow a person to open the primary bow cargo hold nose while in space. The kit also came with a 3PO-series protocol droid for diplomatic and foreign relations, highly advanced security measures, hidden self defense weapons inside the ship, and advanced communications & sensors equipment. Additionally, the ship featured 4 refurbished B1 Battle Droids with reworked and advanced droid brains for better reaction times & battle concepts; the droids operated strictly as on board ship security and were programmed with restraints to limit the distance from the ship it could go (roughly 50 meters). Lastly, the kit offered a custom paint scheme on the exterior and interior of the hull. By far, the luxury kit is the most expensive single modification kit. Truly, only the rich can afford it. Weapons Kit Mimics the military version of the M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transport, except with less powerful weaponry. The two turbolasers are replaced with two dual laser cannons and the fixed pylons feature two dual blaster cannons; in addition, the kit comes with Chaff, Flares, and several Copycat Pods. The weapons kits are automatically registered upon purchase with the Interplanetary Bureau of Ships, Specifications, and Regulations (IBOS). Several illegal aftermarket weapons kits exist; to be caught with a aftermarket version is a fine of three thousand credits, 1 month in jail, and the forfeit of your aftermarket kit(s) on the first offense. A second offense is 6 thousand credits, 2 months in jail, and the forfeit of your aftermarket kit. A third offense is a 30 thousand credit fine, 3 years in jail, and the forfeit of your ship, pilot's license, and you are prohibited from flying or purchasing a starship again in your lifetime. Master Cargo Kit The Master Cargo Kit is offered exclusively by CargoCorp and features the Cargo Kit, Engines Kit, and Weapons Kit. For serious freighter captains or shipping companies willing to give their ships & crews the very best protection and flexibility to do the job, this a must have kit. CargoCorp offers a 20% discount on the total price tag and a lifetime warranty. Master Luxury Kit The Master Luxury Kit is offered exclusively by CargoCorp and features the Engines Kit, Luxury Kit, and Weapons Kit. A must have for those social elite who want luxury and protection (not to mention speed). But expect to have your pocketbook (or two) ready. Illegal Modifications (Piracy & Smuggling) Despite the best efforts of the CargoCorp Interplanetary Business Group, Interplanetary Bureau of Ships, Specifications, and Regulations (IBOS), Domestic Intelligence & Defense Agency (DIDA), and even the Jod Military Forces, both the civilian & military versions of the M-2FD Freighter, the M-2FD Military Troop Transport, the original M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transport, and the civilian M-2FD Passenger Freighter are the most salvaged from wrecks and stolen outright from both military & civilian owners alike by pirates & smugglers. While most repurposed M-2FD's have a patchwork of upgrades & modifications, black market upgrades from outlaw techs typically include several additional AG-2G Quad Laser Cannons (upwards to six in the most heavily armored modifications), upgraded sensors & communications, and increased speed between 50 & 60 MGLT. Some modifications even include a power harpoon or two. Some modifications include concussion missile launchers or proton torpedo launchers (for the very lucky). While no one "standard" exists on the black market, most illegal upgrades focus on weaponry & speed and the addition of at least one Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttle and two Jump Fighter Mk 4's or just 6 JF4's in the massively empty cargo bay with an installed magnetic field to open the bow hanger door in space. Military Designs based off of the Black Market The Kingdom's Navy have taken notice of the oftentimes successful illegal upgrades and in partnership with CargoCorp Interplanetary Business Group, have introduced a "limited" production model (Light Escort) for targeted application. M-2FD Light Escort A highly militarized version of the original M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transport, the M-2FD Light Escort (or LE) is designed to counter pirates & smugglers in CAPS Ops, while attached to a Defense Fleet. Introduced in 3 BBY, the ships have become highly popular within the Kingdom's Navy and have started---slowly---leveling the playing field against illegal activities in space. The LE is part of the Military Modernization Program. Improvements include increases in speed to 50 MGLT & the hyperdrive being upgraded to Class 1. Additionally, the interior cargo hold has been gutted, replacing it with a hanger bay that launches upwards to 6 Jump Fighter Mk 4's (or Bounce Interceptors) and holds an additional Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttle. The bow opening hanger doors have been replaced with a additional cargo & storage bay, while a brig has been added towards the aft part of ship under the bridge (and near the bottom of the ship, where it can be ejected into space if need be). A ventral hanger bay has replaced the bow hanger bay doors and it's opening is roughly in the middle of the ship to launch & recover fighters from. Finally, the LE boasts 8 AG-2G Quad Laser Cannons---2 along port or starboard, replacing the two protruding view structures on either side; 1 each on dorsal & ventral aft behind the bridge; and 2 on the ventral underside---and 8 forward facing concussion missile launchers (in addition to its 2 turbolasers & 2 heavy laser cannons, Chaff & Flares, and several Copycat Pods). They're finally painted in a black and gray ship camouflage and also have larger fuel tanks for extended operations; the Light Escort also increases the Naval Guards to a full platoon of 44 Guards and they also carry 6 Fighter Pilots and 2 Shuttle Pilots & additional shuttle crew of 3 personnel, as well as additional gunners for the added ship weaponry and 4 mechanics & 8 support crew for the starfighters & shuttle. This increases the crew size to 137.Category:Kingdom of Jod